Above-ground storage tanks are widely utilized to store petroleum, fuel oil, sludge, oil refuse, oil mixed with wastes, oils or greases of animal, fish or marine origin, vegetable oils, synthetic oils, mineral oils, chemicals, and the like. Leakage or spillage of such petroleum products, chemicals, hazardous substances and wastes poses a significant threat to workers, the workplace and the environment. Consequently, efforts have been made by petroleum industry workers, chemical industry workers, transportation industry workers, military personnel, and other workers involved in liquid containment to guard against environmental contamination resulting from undesired release into the environment of various liquids and chemicals.
Government environmental regulations require installation of approved secondary containment systems for both temporary and permanent storage tanks to contain the escape of tank contents in case of an accident. A typical containment berm system includes an enclosure positioned about the storage tank and is constructed from materials which are chemically compatible and resistant to the tank contents. Such materials generally include a non-permeable fabric or liner which is attached to a supporting structure that maintains the fabric or liner in a shape suitable for containing spilled tank contents.
In the process of transferring the tank contents from the storage tanks to vehicles parked outside of the containment area, the workman must connect a hose to the vehicle, drape the hose over the containment berm, cross over a stile to access the containment area, and drag the hose over the containment berm to the storage tank in order to hook-up the hose to the tank. After the transfer of tank contents has been completed, the workman must disconnect the hose from the tank, drape the hose back over the containment berm, cross back over the stile, and drag the hose back over the containment berm to the vehicle. However, draping of the hose on either side of the containment berm so that the hose is oriented downwardly allows residual tank contents within the hose to drip or spill onto the workman or ground. In addition, the fabric or liner is susceptible to fraying or tearing as the hose is pulled over the containment berm. The hose itself and the rim of the containment berm may also be damaged. Holding the hose upright to avoid drips and spills requires additional workmen to assist in current transfer operations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which mitigates these limitations.